leonhartopediafandomcom-20200215-history
PAORAS20
Omega Alpha Adventure 20 (Japanese: EPISODE 20 Episode 20) is the 20th round of the of the Pokémon Adventures manga. Plot Major events * Zinnia reveals that the Lorekeeper will not survive the mission to ride into space. * , , , Blaise, and arrive to help. * Giovanni reveals that he is in possession of a Key Stone, while Blaise and Amber are revealed to have taken their Leaders' Key Stones and Mega Evolving Pokémon. * By using Mega Evolution, Giovanni reveals that the meteoroid may be housing a Pokémon inside of it. * The Hoenn Gym Leaders, Elite Four, Frontier Brains, and scientific minds come to assist in stopping the meteoroid. * contacts the Johto Pokédex holders to ask for assistance from Kanto and Johto. * reveals that Norman is safe with him and the others. * introduces to the , who gives them a Gardevoirite for Rara and a Galladite for . * gives Zinnia a jar of Key Stones that used to belong to Aster that were taken from the Embedded Tower. * Steven reveals that his Key Stone was given to him from Gurkinn. * Zinnia collapses from her injuries. * When Ruby wonders who should go on Rayquaza, Sapphire asks if he is going to back to his old ways. * Wallace, Juan, Tate, Liza, and Lisia arrive at . * When Sapphire sees Ruby talking to Lisia, she assumes Ruby is flirting and leaves in a huff. * Ruby attempts to explain himself, but Sapphire attacks by Mega Evolving Kirly, forcing Ruby to Mega Evolve Rara to defend himself. * Ruby tells Sapphire that he wishes to become Lorekeeper and stop the meteoroid together with her. * Professor Cozmo discovers that the meteoroid is the same as the Grand Meteor shard he found four years ago. * One of Professor Cozmo's assistants decides to name the meteoroid Grand Meteor Delta. * Ruby and Sapphire tell Zinnia about their plan to take over as Lorekeeper, which the latter reluctantly accepts. * Later, Emerald and the Trick Master tell Ruby and Sapphire that the Magma and Aqua Suits are finished, only to find the two in Contest Costumes. Debuts Pokémon debuts * (Mega Beedrill) * (Mega Gallade) Characters Humans * * (flashback) * * (video) * (video) * (video) * * * * * Roxanne * Brawly * Wattson * Flannery * Winona * Tate and Liza * Wallace * Juan * Sidney * Phoebe * Glacia * Drake * Steven Stone * Diantha (flashback) * Factory Head Noland * Arena Tycoon Greta * Dome Ace Tucker * Pike Queen Lucy * Palace Maven Spenser * Salon Maiden Anabel * Pyramid King Brandon * Blaise/ * * Tabitha (ORAS) * Shelly (ORAS) * Zinnia * Gurkinn (flashback) * Trick Master/ * Mr. Stone * Professor Cozmo * Lisia * Renza * Jinga * Tomatoma * * Professor Cozmo's assistants Pokémon * (Saur; 's; Mega Venusaur) * (Blasty; 's; Mega Blastoise) * (Rara/ ; 's; Mega Gardevoir) * (Rono; 's) * (Kirly; 's; Mega Gallade) * ( ; Mega Beedrill) * ( ) * ( ) * (Blaise's; Mega Camerupt) * ( 's; Mega Sharpedo) * ( ) * ( ; Mega Rayquaza; silhouetted in flashback) Trivia * The first half of this round was released on August 2, 2016 and the second half was released on August 16, 2016. * In the VIZ Media mini-volumes of the , this round was collected in . Category:Pokémon Adventures rounds de:Episode 20 (Pocket Monsters SPECIAL Omega Rubin Alpha Saphir) es:PMSORAS20 it:PAORAS20 zh:AΩRαS020